Not Counting In Sequence
by Smackalicious
Summary: a nice little piece of TonyAbby fluff. Super cute, if you ask me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Counting In Sequence  
Pairing: Tony/Abby  
Rating: PG-13, probably  
Summary: fun stuff involving everyone, but mainly about Tony and Abby...

Tony whistled to himself as he stepped into Abby's lab, tossing an evidence bag from hand to hand. He started to say, "Hey, Abs," but closed his mouth when he heard her mumbling to herself. More specifically, when he heard her say his name.

He hoped she hadn't heard him come in - his curiousity was definitely piqued now. He used his superb secret agent skills to sneak up behind her, but kept far enough away so she wouldn't notice an intrusion.

She was running a DNA test on a fingerprint Gibbs had brought in to her earlier that day, and as she waited for the results, she was venting, or more accurately, using the lab as her own personal diary.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to crush Timmy, but I just don't feel anything for him anymore. Even since Kate died, I haven't felt close to anyone except for Tony. And I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. It's Tony. He's always been like a big brother, but a lot nicer, and better looking." Tony grinned to himself. "Besides, he doesn't like girls like me. He's scared to death of vampires..." Tony narrowed his eyebrows. "...and even if he was into goth, he only sees me as a friend. I suppose it's for the best. Gibbs would kill us both if we got involved, Tony for dating me and me for dating someone like Tony."

Tony backed away from his hiding spot, nearly knocking over a tray of test tubes in doing so. He quickly left the lab, careful that Abby didn't notice him. As he stepped into the elevator, thoughts ran through his mind.

"Wow. Abby. Having a thing for me. That is so hot," Tony said to himself. "And this'll be just one more thing I can rub in Probie's face." He chuckled evilly as the elevator stopped at the main floor.

Ziva's face greeted him as he stepped off the elevator. "What are you so happy about? Bat got your tongue?"

"The word is 'cat,' and that saying doesn't apply here," Tony said, pushing past her to his desk.

"Well, then, what is it?" Ziva asked again, taking a seat on the edge of Tony's desk.

"You are incredibly nosy, has anyone ever told you that?" Tony glared at her.

Ziva leaned closer to him. "It's my job."

"DiNozzo, David," a voice interrupted them. Ziva jumped off Tony's desk and sat down at her own as Gibbs walked in.

"Yeah, boss," Tony said, waiting for an order.

"Quit screwing around and get back to work." Gibbs walked past Tony's desk, slapping him on the head as he did so.

"Ow! Sure thing, boss." Tony glared at the giggling Ziva, then turned his attention to his computer.

A few minutes elapsed, then McGee wandered into the office, a smug look on his face. "You'll never guess what I found."

"Aw, Timmy, it took you all this time? Your mommy would be so proud to know you can go potty all by yourself now," Tony jibed.

McGee narrowed his eyes at Tony and Ziva, who was giggling despite her attempts to hide it. He chose to ignore the comments and said, "I just got two front row tickets to see Monster Sledge."

Tony wrinkled his lip. "Wow. That sounds enthralling."

McGee rolled his eyes, frustrated. "They're Abby's favorite band! I knew she wanted to go see them, so I got us tickets."

Abby's words filled Tony's mind again. "Uh, you might want to go talk to her before you make any plans."

"Why?" McGee raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Is there something I should know about?"

"What? No," Tony said, waving away McGee's comment. "It's just that...chicks hate it when you make plans for them."

"Riiight. I'm gonna go talk to Abby. She'll probably make more sense than you." McGee headed for the basement and Tony leaned back in his chair, acting nonchalant.

"Okay. I want to know what's going on with you and Abby," Ziva said. "Spill your butts."

"It's 'guts,' not 'butts,' and there's nothing to spill," Tony said.

"Oh, really? Then why were you acting so strangely around McGee, and why were you so happy after coming from Abby's lab?" He remained quiet, so she continued. "Or I could just go ask Abby..."

"Okay, okay! I'll let you know." Ziva quickly got up and made her way to Tony's desk. "When I was down in the lab earlier, I heard Abby talking to herself about ever since Kate died, she's had it bad for me. That's it."

Now it was Ziva's turn to raise an eyebrow. "That makes absolutely no sense."

Tony threw up his arms, exasperated. "It's what she said!"

"What part of 'work' do you two not understand?" Gibbs asked as he walked through, slapping Tony on the head again.

"Right on it, boss," Tony yelled after his retreating figure.

Ziva looked at Tony from her desk. "You realize you have to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just...it's Abby. What am I supposed to say?"

"You could start with the truth. That always seems to work."

Tony threw a wad of paper at Ziva's head as he headed for the elevator. "Looks like you and I are having a talk, Miss Sciuto."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Not Counting In Sequence, chapter 2  
Pairing: Tabby (duh)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: just read it :)

As Tony stepped from the elevator yet again, he heard the tail end of Abby and McGee's conversation.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I didn't want to hurt you, but I wanted you to know how I felt."

Tony froze. Did she tell Probie about her new lust object? Tony smirked to himself as he thought of someone lusting over him.

"I guess if you don't have feelings for me, that's your choice, but I would feel better if you at least told me why."

She hadn't said anything yet! As much as Tony wanted Probie to know he was hotter than him yet again, he knew he had to talk to Abby himself before she could tell McGee anything.

"McGee, you down here?" Tony called out, pretending he had just arrived in the basement.

McGee sighed, and said to Abby, "We'll finish this later," as Tony walked into the lab. "Yeah, Tony, what do you want?"

"Geez, what side of the computer did you wake up on this morning?" Tony laughed at his own joke, but it was unreciprocated. "Get it? Probie likes computers...ah, forget it. Ziva wants you for something. Probably to help with her computer or something. Who knows. She wasn't really specific, she just said to get you right away."

"Okay." McGee looked at Tony strangely. "You've been acting really weird today, Tony."

"Says you. Now get going!" Tony ordered and McGee left the lab, leaving Tony and Abby alone.

"So, Tony, what's up?" Abby asked, acting like she was extremely interested in those DNA test results and that her heart wasn't pounding from being left alone with Tony. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she wondered to herself. 

"Well, I guess I should just come out and say something," Tony said. Abby turned around slowly and looked up at Tony, not sure what to expect. "I was down her earlier, Abs, and I heard you...talking to yourself."

"You did?" Abby asked, embarrassed. "You weren't meant to hear that. I didn't want things to be awkward between us."

"Why would things be awkward between us?" Tony asked quietly. "We're friends."

"Yeah, friends," Abby said glumly. She didn't want to come off as too upset, but she was disappointed at Tony's words, and still embarrassed that he had found out about her pathetic little schoolgirl crush on him.

Tony noticed her gloomy demeanor and realized he had said something wrong. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean for that to sound like it did. Why were you so sure I didn't feel the same way about you?"

"Well, you don't get into serious relationships for one, you're not into goth, we're friends and you don't date your friends..."

"Okay, that's enough," Tony interrupted. "I guess that's the way it looks, isn't it?" Abby nodded slowly. "But I have my reasons. Maybe I never get into serious relationships because I didn't find someone I wanted to be in a relationship with. Maybe I've never really thought goth made me look that attractive to women. And maybe," he moved closer to Abby and cupped her chin in his hands, "I didn't date my friends because I didn't know how they felt about me."

Abby's eyes lit up at Tony's last statement. "I always thought you were cute no matter what."

Tony started laughing and Abby joined in, then he threw his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "We okay now?"

Abby nodded underneath him, then pulled her head out. "So what does this mean?"

"It means," he held her out at arm's length, "I have to get back to work." He smirked and moved towards the elevator.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, trying to act mad, but failing.

"I'm going to go probe Probie and see if we can't get ourselves some Monster Sledge tickets." Tony poked his head around the corner at Abby.

Abby screamed, excited. "Oh my God, Tony, you're the best!" She jumped into his arms again, this time excited enough to kiss him full on the lips, which startled Tony at first, but then he relaxed as they enjoyed their first kiss.

They eventually pulled away, breathless. "So. It's a date?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Abby responded softly. This time Tony did get on the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Abby started dancing around. Unbeknownst to her, inside the elevator car, Tony was doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Not Counting In Sequence, chapter 3  
Pairing: Tabby  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: the end of the story, haha

Tony got off the elevator at the main floor again, grinning like a madman, and Ziva zoomed in on him, ready to fire questions at him.

"So, what happened?"

Tony sat down at his desk, doing his best to ignore her. "Is Probie around?"

"Why would I care where McGee is?" Ziva asked, frustrated. "Why would you - aha, something happened down there that you don't want McGee finding out about."

Tony looked at her. "He'd find out, anyway. I wanted to see if he was willing to give up his Monster Sledge tickets."

"Are you taking Abby on a date?" Ziva gasped, saying it loud enough so the few people around them raised their heads to look at her.

"Tone it down, big mouth," Tony shushed her. "If Gibbs finds out..."

"If I find out what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs appeared from nowhere, suddenly right behind Tony.

"Geez, how do you do that, Boss? It's like you're the Invisible Man or something."

"Answer the question, Tony. If I find out what? Maybe that you're getting involved with a certain forensic scientist who works here at NCIS?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and spoke cautiously. "Who told you that?"

"You wouldn't believe what giving a Caff-Pow! to someone will make her say," Gibbs smirked.

"Dammit!" Tony cursed. "So, I suppose my ass is grass, huh, Boss?"

"Only if you break her heart. Then you'll have to answer to me," Gibbs said, leaning in toward Tony. He straightened himself out again, barking, "Get back to work!"

Ziva walked back to Tony's desk after Gibbs left. "So he's okay with it. That surprises me."

Tony glared at her. "And why would you say that? I'm not going to use Abby." He looked down at a pile of papers and said softly, "She means too much to me."

Ziva heard Tony's comment but chose to ignore it. She saw that Tony was finally maturing, realizing he didn't have to sleep around with 25-year-old big-breasted bimbos to be happy. It was funny that the woman to make him realize that was someone who acted like a child when she was on her Caff-Pow! highs.

She smiled to herself at the thought, then saw McGee walk back into the bullpen and hunkered down for the ensuing argument.

"Hey, Probie, I got a favor to ask of you," Tony said, rising from his desk.

"I'm not really in the mood, Tony," McGee sighed. "Abby just shot me down."

"Ouch," Tony grimaced, pretending to be sorry for him. "Say, I suppose you won't be using those Monster Sledge tickets, then, will you?"

McGee looked at Tony strangely. "Why do you care? You don't even lis- oh my God." Realization swept over McGee like a sheet of rain. "You're the reason Abby dumped me."

Tony gave him a sheepish smile. "You were bound to find out eventually," he said.

"This is unbelievable," McGee muttered. "Isn't it enough that you could have any woman in the world? You just had to take the one who was actually interested in me. Thanks a lot, Tony."

"I can't believe you think that."

McGee turned around slowly at the sound of Abby's voice behind him. "Abby. I didn't realize you were standing there."

"Obviously," she said, a flash of anger in her eyes. "I'll have you know that this wasn't Tony's idea." She switched her gaze to Tony. "I was the first to admit to any feelings." She looked at McGee again. "It's not even about you, Tim. I've known Tony longer than I've known you, and he's always been a really good friend, and after everything that's happened lately, I guess I just feel a lot closer to him, and somewhere, my feelings turned romantic."

"How sweet," Ziva muttered from her desk, not looking up from her paperwork.

Abby looked at her for a moment before turning back to McGee, a pleading look on her face. "I hope you believe me."

McGee sighed. "Of course I believe you, Abs. I want you to be happy." He scowled. "Even if it is with Tony."

"Thank you, Timmy!" Abby squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, thanks, Timmy," Tony said. McGee glared at him and he flashed a goofy grin back. "So, about those Monster Sledge tickets..."

McGee just shook his head and walked away. Tony turned to Abby and she shrugged, saying, "Oh, well. I can think of better things to do."

"Like?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, I'm surprised you even have to ask."

"Oh," Tony said, confused, then it dawned on him what she was referring to. "Ohh, I got ya. That definitely DOES sound better than Monster Sledge."

Abby moved over to him and slipped her arms around his shoulders. "Nothing sounds better than Monster Sledge, but I'll take what I can get." She leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by Ziva clearing her throat.

"People are trying to work here," she said, like the idea had just crossed her mind.

"You don't say?" Tony said sarcastically. He turned back to Abby. "We'll continue this after work," he told her, and she nodded firmly and tweaked his nose before heading back to her lab.

"Aw, you're so cute," Ziva said, making her way to Tony's desk once more. "Two beans in a pod."

"'Peas,' Ziva. Two 'peas' in a pod. Besides, your mocking doesn't faze me. We all know you're just jealous."

"Yeah." Gibbs suddenly appeared in the room again. "Of you." Ziva started laughing, and Tony just glared at them both.

"Not funny, Boss," Tony said. "Not funny at all."

The End!


End file.
